


Whats The Point if Shes No Longer Here

by HosiesWhxre



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hope needs a hug, Josie Needs a Hug, Smut, but when are my fics not angsty., potential smut, very angsty in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HosiesWhxre/pseuds/HosiesWhxre
Summary: One day after a big fight josie sneaks a vial of hopes blood in order ti heal herself. But what will happen when later on that day she finds herself in a life or death situation?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 21
Kudos: 186





	1. Josie

““I had a crush on you”    
  
“I had a crush on josie for a week when we were 14”   
  
“Realize that what you deserve is to never be given up on”    
  
“We are not giving up on josie”    
  
“Shes strong, You're strong”    
  
“Hope is Strong, and she's good”

Memories flashed before her eyes as Hope watched Kai Parker hold a knife to Josie’s throat not being able to move due to an immobilization spell. She had no idea how things had even gotten to this extent but all she knew is that the girl she loves might die.   


And she won't even get to tell her how she feels. “Better hurry up… clocks ticking.” Kai said as he held Josie in a tight grip. “Say it. I know you're dying to say it” he smirked as josie struggled in his grip

“Josie i l-“ she started but as soon as she started Kai tilted his head with a smirk and dug the blade into the skin of the brunette's neck and sliced across. “Josie No!” She screamed as she felt like she had just gotten her heart ripped out of her chest.

Tears fell down her face as she collapsed once the spell wore off. Kai let Josie's lifeless body fall to the ground with a smirk on his face. “Oops” he laughed as he tilted his head at Josie “now that looks like it hurt doesn't it?”   


He laughed loudly “okay okay i'm sorry i can't keep it in” he said as he saw Hope Crying “oh come on it's not like she wasn't going to possibly die anyway at the age of 22 or well at the rate you were going. Sooner'' he said while gesturing to her body.

“You sick son of a bitch, wasn't killing your whole family in the 90’s enough? Wasn't Killing Alaric enough either?” Hope had made her way to Josie holding her in her arms when all of a sudden she stood up and sped over to the man

“Burn in hell, i think they would reopen the place just for you” She said while thrusting her hand into his chest gripping at his heart twisting and ripping it out.

She looked at the younger girl's lifeless body on the ground and cradled her into her lap rocking back and forth. “I can't do this without you Jo, the pain is too much” she cried as she had her head against the brunettes. ‘Then don't feel’ she heard a voice say to her.

She looked back at Josie as she saw her lifelessness in her eyes that's when she decided. She cant feel. No, no she won't feel, she won't allow herself to do so. “What's the point if shes no longer here?”

So just like that. Like the press of a button or the flip of a switch. All of it all the pain all the sorrow.   


_ It was gone. and so was hope.  _

Hours Later Josie gasped and sat up with a new found craving for blood. But where's Hope?

Josie gulped as she sat up and looked around; her head burning, her throat was on fire and her gums felt like they were being drilled into. But most importantly. She was hungry. 

She stood up and looked outside the crypt she was in. Not that daylight mattered now but she was covered in blood and a not completely healed gash on her throat was visible.

She made her way out and to the school just in time for curfew. And she didn't know where her dad hid the human blood for transitioners so she limped her way into her dorm and found Lizzie on the bed reading “Lizzie” she choked out between sobs.

Lizzie looked up and her eyes widened at the state of her sister “Jo oh my god” she said as she ran to her side holding her up as she saw the gash on her neck and how it was slowly healing.   


“Come on let's get you sitting down” she said as she guided Josie to her bed and then unbuttoned the girls shirt seeing that they are sisters. It's normal for Lizzie to do this.

“Lizzie...Kai. He” she tried to speak but she couldn't form a coherent sentence. She felt so used, so torn, so...broken. And she can't even imagine how Hope was feeling. She didn't know Josie would wake up.

“Jo just tell me what you need okay? Ill get it for you” Lizzie said softly as she grabbed a towel and wiped off the smears of blood all around her torso

“Blood Lizzie i need blood” she cried softly “and dad never told us where he keeps the human blood for transitioning vampires so...god im so hungry. And everything hurts” she mumbled.

With little to know hesitation Lizzie went through a drawer in the dresser next to Josie's bed and pulled out a knife. “Once this is done and over with you, give me some of yours so i can heal okay?” Josie nodded and gulped as she watched lizzie cut her palm. 

The blonde held her hand up to Josie who just grabbed her wrist and slowly drank the blood coming off the girls palm. After a few seconds she pulled away suddenly at the pain of something ripping through her gums.

Her eyes went bloodshot as her veins appeared. She took a few deep breaths before she looked at her twin who looked worried. She bit down on her own wrist and held it up to Lizzie and the younger twin grimaced as she drank the blood till her hand healed.

Josie pulled her wrist away and held her hand up to her neck which was now almost completely healed but will obviously have a scar. Saying it's the wound that killed her. “Kai killed me. And he made Hope watch” Josie said suddenly and Lizzies eyes widened.

She didn't have much in common with the Mikaelson girl other than their love for her sister. But she knew that Hope cared deeply for Josie and saw her die. She knew how she herself would react “Jo where is she?” Lizzie said in a panic.

Josie looked at Lizzie tears forming in her eyes as she shook her head “i woke up to see kais heart on the floor and Hope was gone. Lizzie, she didn't know i had her blood in my system, she had no idea that i would come back. What if i- she did something bad? What if she shut it off?” Josie cried

“Were gonna find her Jo i promise you were gonna get your girl back okay? And try not to think the worst okay? I'm sure she's fine. She's probably off somewhere moping around okay? She's fine.” Lizzie insists

_ In no way shape or form was Hope Mikaelson fine. She was far from fine. And they will find out sooner or later  _


	2. Turn it off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope returns

Its only been a few days since the incident with Kai, and Josie seems to be getting the hang of things. Apart from the faint scar on her neck there was nothing different about the young siphoner.

Kaleb spent most of his time teaching the younger girl how to control her new found abilities and heightened emotions. In that time being spent together they became close friends. Kaleb became someone Josie would confide in and go to when her and Lizzie would fight.

After a while it just became an unspoken relationship, one where if either of them needed space or time they would go to each other. Josie would complain about having to resist ripping Alyssa Changs heart out while Kaleb would complain about Jed ignoring him.

Weeks had passed and Hope was still nowhere to be found. Josie was beginning to worry and she started to spend the night in her friends dorm. Nights just like this one, where Josie is sitting on the bed and Kaleb was sitting in the window seat listening to the girl speak. 

“Where could she be Kaleb? Im worried she is going to do something stupid and shes gonna get herself in trouble” Josie ranted as she played with the tiny little strings hanging off the comforter on the bed.

The young tribrid had been through so much in the past few months. From being completely forgotten by all the people she loved to waking up from saving her best friend. Only to find out her boyfriend was murdered while she was gone. Josie was the only one that was by her side. The only one who was able to convince her to not give up.

“She was just starting to get better you know? She was starting to open up to me she wasnt shutting me out anymore” she continued, crying as she looked over at her friend “i was the only thing keeping her from going over the edge. Now she thinks that i'm gone and god forbid she could have turned her humanity off and” she choked on her words as Kaleb looked up and looked at the desk in the room.

“Jo shut up for a sec” he said as he held his hand up. “Not to be rude just...i just remembered something” the young vampire said as he stood up and walked to the desk picking up an envelope. The envelope itself looked like it had been there for a while but it had never been opened . Josie quickly snapped her mouth shut. Looking at the young man impatiently “what is it Kaleb? What are you looking at?” She said as she stood up walking to him grabbing the piece of paper from his hands.

Just as the boy was about to say something she could hear muffled arguing coming from the hallway “you dont want to go in there-“ was that Lizzie? Josie was about to speak when the door to the room swung open. Causing the two of them to spin on their heels. Josie quickly sped the envelope into her back pocket as she turned to face the intruder. She nearly lost her balance as she made eye contact with the girl standing in the doorway.

Hope but not the Hope she remembers. And along side the older girl was her sister who looked upset more than anything “Jo-“ she said in a warning tone. But Josie ignored her “Hope...youre okay youre..” she paused as she ran to the girl “youre here” she said as she pulled her friend into a hug.

“Yeah im here now so you can go” Hope said as she awkwardly hugged Josie before pushing her away. Walking inside as she pushed past the younger girl. 

“We’ll give you guys some space” Kaleb said awkwardly as he walked out bringing Lizzie with him “get your hands off me you freak” Lizzie called out as he pushed her down the hall.

“Youre kidding me right? Youve got to be kidding me” Josie scanned the older girl. Taking in her new appearance in shock. She was wearing tight jeans and a crop top, nothing bad but when josie looked at her hair she noticed she now had brown hair. “What?” She said softly as she looked at the girl.

“Youve got to be kidding me, you disappeared for WEEKS. WEEKS, i died and i sat here waiting for you. Begging for you to come home safe. And now that you are you won't even look at me?” She said quite loudly.

“Oh grow up! I was just in Richmond nothing big” Hope rolled her eyes as she started to take her shirt off. “And so what you died? Youre still here arent you?” She said as she turned to the brunette crossing her arms over her chest. “I really dont know why its such a big deal, im back, im not dead and neither are you.” Hope sighed as she raised an eyebrow at the taller girl. “See? I'm right here, I'm fine. Now you can go now”

Josie gulped as she looked at the girls face. Trying not to gaze elsewhere “What did you do Hope? Why are you acting like thi-” Josie froze ‘god forbid could have she turned her humanity off’ Josie remembered her own words as it hit her “you turned your humanity off didnt you?” She asked as she looked at the shorter girl.

Hope just scoffed as she turned around and started heading to her dresser causing Josie to groan “Hope answer me!” She exclaimed causing the former redhead to whip around her eyes turning yellow as she growled lightly

“So what if i did? You werent there to stop me and i was tired of being in so much pain” she snarked back at Josie “and i dont care if you or lizzie or dr saltzman think what i did was stupid because honestly?” She tilted her head as she looked around the room

“ive never felt better, ive never felt so” she took a pause “free. Like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulder because i dont have to constantly worry about saving all of your sorry asses anymore” she smirked. “And i sure as hell dont have to worry about if the girl i like likes me back anymore. Because i simply just dont care”

“Hope please-“ Josie started as she reached out to the girl. Practically begging for the girl to come back to her “i know you're hurt and i know you just lost everyone and you thought you lost me but im here im still here i'm alive '' she cried softly. She didnt know what to do. She was afraid of what Hope would do. Afraid of how she will be without her humanity. What if she's just like...no she cant think about that “Hope please we can figure this out just-“

“No” the Tribrid snapped as she sped to the brunette “i'm not going back to that sorry excuse of a girl. I'm not going back to that i won't. Not now, not ever. I was boring, it was boring. Now its not. And not caring is soooo much fun” she teased 

Josie gulped as she looked around the room. Her thoughts getting the best of her as she started to remember what her mom told her about Uncle Stefan when he had his humanity off. “Did-“ she paused as she bit her lip. Trying not to make eye contact with the girl. “Did you…” she trailed off

“Did i what Jo? Did I hurt somebody? Did I ruthlessly kill someone in cold blood. Did i turn into a monster just like my father?” She practically growled as she licked her lips. “Did i enjoy every single second of being away from this miserable place you guys call a school?” She laughed as she continued to walk to her dresser. Pulling out a tshirt and sleep pants before changing “yes yes i did” she finished as she turned to josie finally throwing her shirt on. “And i really enjoyed myself too”

“I honsetly dont see the problem” she shrugged as she sat down on the bed and looked at the brunette “i think you would enjoy yourself too” she smiled “i think we could make one hell of a power couple too if you think about it” she said softly as she hummed and looked down at her nails.

“No chance in hell” Josie soat towards the tribrid. “Im not joining you. Whatever the hell that means. You killed people Hope! What makes you think i would want any part of that?” As Josie finished Hope sped in front of the girl their faces only inches a part.

“That didnt stop you before now did it?” She asked as she played with the girls hair twirling it between her fingers. “Ive always been a killer. Its in my genes” she said as she bit her lip looking up at her “i killed all those people in the church. I tortured Roman. I killed that man.” She said suddenly

“How do you think I triggered my werewolf curse? What's so different about it now? Is it because I enjoyed it? Or is it because in this certain circumstance you can’t get off your high horse and see that this is who I am. It's who i've always been”

“Im not joining you, im gonna find a way to get you back Hope” she said as she looked into the girls ocean blue eyes Sighing softly “im not going to give up on you. I didnt then and i wont know” she said sternly.

Hope pouted as she brought her hand up to Josies cheek “Thats sad. I really didnt want to do this” she said as she brought her other hand to the back of Josies neck “Do wha-“ Josie stuttered but before she could figure out what was going on Hope looked at her and sighed “Turn it off” she said sternly.

“Wha-“ Josie started Hopes grip on her tightening “Turn it off!” Hope shouted at her pupils dilating as she looked into the other girl's eyes. Brown meeting with blue is Josie felt the switch flip. All the emotions she's been feeling for the past few weeks disappeared in an instant. All she could see was the girl in front of her. “There she is” Hope smirked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh im back! I’m so sorry it took me so long to update this. In all honesty I did not think so many people would want me to continue. But here i am! I hope y’all enjoy it and if you want to keep up follow my Twitter for more updates on when I will post! @hybridhosie. 
> 
> Dont hate me!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so for now im gonna put the number of chapters as a ? But let me know what you think? Ive been working on this since the idea came to me at 4am some day last week, as always, i love the support and commentary. Let me know if i should continue this!


End file.
